


Dog Dean Afternoon

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Acts Like a Dog, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: What happens when Dean's Pregnant girlfriend, Jaclyn Singer, daughter of Bobby Singer, decided to help on a ruff case?





	Dog Dean Afternoon

[I](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/10/eqcm6l4enw.jpg) watched as Dean and Sam had a German Shepard, 

" Awe he looks so amazing" I said as I scratched the back of his head, the dog whimpered as it placed a paw on my knee,

" Easy Baby, don't wanna hurt our own baby girl" Dean scolded me like a child, I smiled as he rubbed my belly,

" So Sam, why do you have him?" I asked as he huffed,

" Well we think the Colonel, the dog, may have been a witness" Sam said as I sat on the bed, being six moths pregnant does some pain,

" Ok" I smirked as I felt my daughter kick my hand, the Colonel whimpered as he wanted to be petted again, I scratched under his chin,

 " So you plan on doing some sort of mind meld to the dog?" I asked as Sam smirked, I got up, the Colonel followed,

" Yeah, I think he likes you" Sam said as I sat down, the Colonel laid at my feet,

" Well it is know that dogs are very protective of pregnant women" I said as I held my chin high.

" An Inuit spell." Dean asked as Sam had the ingredients, 

" Yeah. Who knew the, uh, Men of Letters had its own Eskimo section?" Sam said as he began to grind the spell up, Dean was rubbing

my belly, the Colonel let a whimper out,

" It's ok buddy" I told him,

" And it's supposed to let us communicate with The Colonel?" Dean said as he looked at the German Shepard, Sam plucks hair from

the Colonel’s coat.

" Yeah, well... that's the plan." Sam tells us as he puts the hair into a bowl and stirs the contents vigorously.

" Kevin said it's like a sort of a humaJacenimal mind meld." Sam explained as I felt my daughter settle in my womb, Dean smiled then

focused on Sam,

" Meaning?" Dean asked as Sam began to mix all the ingredients up,

" If it works, we should be able to read The Colonel's thoughts." Sam tells us as he pours the contents of the bowl into a glass.

" All right, I'll do it." Dean said as he grabbed the glass, Sam looks about to protest,

" You " you got enough on your plate." Dean told his brother,

" Like what?" I asked as Dean glared at me, then sighed,

" Uh, like... he's tired. He's on the mend. Okay?" Dean said as I rolled my eyes, I went for the glass, but Dean took it out of reach,

" And I don't know what it will do to you" Dean grumbled as he rubbed my belly, showing love. Dean stared at the glass,

" Doesn't look so bad." He grumbled as he smiled, he downed it, I raised an eyebrow,

" I was wrong." He said as he reached over to Sam, 

" Come on." Dean orders him, Sam hands the paper over, and Dean clears his throat,

_" Deila hér me. Dag eru nou rar vitur orum."_ Dean read the spell, he smiled before kissing me,

" Awe geez Dean really?" I asked as I felt our daughter kick,

" All right. Let's get this party started. Tell me everything you know." Dean gestured to the dog, but he lets out a yawn,

" What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Dean asked, I rolled my eyes before slapping the backside of his head,

" Tough crowd." Dean grumbled as the Colonel looked at me then barked, Dean looks at Sam and shakes his head to say

that he doesn’t understand.

" I'm hungry, you need to feed your baby" I grinned as he kissed my neck then placed a hand on my belly, he left, leaving

me with Sam and the German Shepard. I sat closer to Sam, he smiled, I felt a harsh kick,

" Oh, geez" I said as Sam looked at me.

" She's been kicking up a storm since last night" I told him, he raised his eyebrows as if asking, 

" It's your niece, of course you can" I said as he smiled, he placed a hand on the wrong side,

" No Sam" I said as I take his hand and place it where she was kicking,

" Right here" I smiled as she kicked Sam's hand,

" Amazing" He replied as she moved into another position, he sat back down.

" You and Dean decide a name yet?" He asked as I felt the sunlight shine on my skin,

" Yeah, but I've been telling Dean to reveal her name for so long" I grinned as he smiled, Dean came back with food, I reward

him with a kiss.

" Oh god always thinking about your stomach" I chuckled as he kissed my belly,

" Hey we gotta feed our Ellie Joanna somehow" Dean said as I see Sam smile,

" Ellie Joanna?" Sam asked as I placed a hand on Dean's,

" After Ellen and Jo" I told him, Sam smiled as he shed a tear. We eat and when we finish, Dean looks at his brother, 

" So call Kevin" Dean told his younger brother as he ate, I had finished my chicken with bbq sauce,

" Spell tasted like ass and was a bust." Dean continued his sentence,

" At least it didn't affect your appetite. Geez." Sam said as Dean let out a burp, I got up to stretch my legs, but Dean is looking

at the dog,

" What?" Dean asked it, wait was it working?

" What?" Sam asked as Dean was surprised, it is.

" You " shut up. It's working!" Dean said as he pointed at the dog, who was in front of me,

" It " go!" Sam stammered, Dean looked at the German Shepard,

" Say that again." Dean told him, he stared at the dog for a good ten seconds before furrowing his eyebrows.

" Dennis DeYoung's not a punk. He's Mr. Roboto, bitch." Dean argued at the dog, I smirked,

" Why are you arguing with the dog about Styx?" I asked as Dean looked up at me,

" Wh" uh, yeah. Um, hey, boy. What were you trying to tell us about Cowboy Hat?" Dean asked him, the dog and Dean had a

successful mind meld, 

" And the pothead, too?" Dean asked intently,

" Ask about the cats." Sam said as he throws a rolled-up food wrapper past Dean into a garbage can. But Dean goes for it and places

the wrapper in front of Sam,

" And what about the cats?" Dean asked the Colonel, I grabbed the wrapped,

" Dean, baby, Sam doesn't want this." I stated as Dean looked up at me with those Dean Winchester puppy eyes,

" So, what's he saying?" I asked before throwing the wrapper into the trash,

" Uh, that the " the guy" He starts, but he also gets the wrapper from the floor and throws it at Sam, why is he acting like this?

" he smelled like ground chuck and soap suds and old-lady cream." Dean told us, wait a fucking second? what are the side effects of

the mind meld, Sam holds up the food wrapper.

" Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked as I see my baby daddy scratching behind hi right ear,

" I don't know." He chuckled, the Colonel turned his head as if curious and Dean is still scratching the back of his ear,

" Oh, what are you laughing at?" Dean asked the German Shepard before turning his attention to the window and so did the Colonel.

He barks and Dean stands up and goes to the window, it was a mailman, the dog is barking,

" Hey! Hey, hey! Yeah!" Dean yells as he points his finger at the glass,

" You! You! Stay away from Jace, she's mine" Dean yells, the dog barks, and the mailman walks away,

" Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, you! You! You! You!" Dean yells before letting out a human growl, then he sits back down, I am trying not to laugh,

" Uh, Deano? Baby?" I asked as he looked at me with a loopy smile

" I think the spell worked. Fact, I think it worked a little too well." Sam said as Dean looked confused, I felt Joanna kick me, I groaned,

Dean got up and nuzzled, he literally nuzzled my belly with his face,

" What?" Dean asked before I pointed at him to sit down.

" I think... you might be a dog." Sam said plan as day,

" What?" Dean asked as he once again scratched the back of his ear,

" Baby, You're scratching your head. You're... barking at the mailman. You're nuzzling my belly with your face" I said as I crossed my arms,

" You're playing fetch." Sam told him as he throws the food wrapper into the garbage can again. Dean looks at the food wrapper, makes a

movement towards it and restrains himself. He makes a whimpering noise. I held back a laugh as Joanna kicked,

" Ruh-roh." Dean said as I lead him to the bed, Joanna was kicking up a storm,

" She kicking again?" Dean asked as I nodded,

" Just like her father" I replied as I scratched the back of his ear, he began pounding his leg on the floor, he growled at me, Dean turns

his attention to the German Shepard who places his head on my lap, I pat his head,

" No, she won't rub your belly" Dean growled, I rolled my eyes before seeing the Colonel on his back, I smiled as I rubbed his belly, his leg

kicking.

" So, apparently, the Inuit spell has some side effects." Sam said as Dean took his attention from me and put it on his brother,

" Oh, well, that would have been nice to know  _before_  I downed it! What kind of side effects?" Dean asked as Sam sighed,

" When you mind meld with an animal, it's... possible to start exhibiting some of its behavior." Sam told us, oh this is great,

" Well, how long am I gonna have the urge to..." Dean started, the dog tilted his head,

" Oh, whoa. Hey. I don't have the urge to sniff butts." Dean stated, wait what?

" Do you really h-have the " I was about to ask, but Dean shook his head,

" Well, Kevin doesn't know how long it'll last. It's not like it's an exact science, you know? But hopefully, when the spell wears off, so will

the side effects." Sam explained to us, Dean takes a bite of a chocolate bar, but stops, he watches he Colonel, then lets the piece of

chocolate fall out of his mouth.

" We gotta find out what happened" I said as I got the keys to Baby,

" Sam's driving" I said as I tossed the keys, Dean grumbled,

" I'll scratch your belly later" I whispered in his ear, as I pulled away, he had this goofy grin on his face. We began walking to the car,

" Back to the shelter." Dean said as he was probibly talking to the Colonel,

" All right, one more doggy pun out of you, and I'm gonna have your nuts clipped." Dean told the dog, but a fat fucking pigeon shits

on Dean's windshield.

" Aw, are you kidding me?" Dean grumbled as he sees the fat fucker on a lamp post,

" Hey, dick move, pigeon!" I yelled at it, Dean reached out and snarled at it,

" Wait a minute. Can I hear all animals?" Dean asked the Colonel, who looked up at him,

" What's he saying?" Sam asked as Dean had a scowl on his face.

" You, he said something rude about Jace, and mind you" Dean said before looking at the pigeon,

" He's being a douchebag!" Dean yelled at the bird,

" Oh, shut it, you winged rat!" Dean yells at it, I notice a man and a woman watching them.

" Dude." Sam told his brother,

" Hey.Just calm down. Just get in the car." I ordered him, but I soon see Dean taking out his gun and pointing it at the pigeon,

" Oh, that's it, you son of a bitch!" Dean told it, but Sam grabbed Dean's arm,

" Get in the car." Sam told him, I got it the back with the Colonel, he rested his head on my lap. We drove to the shelter, Dean stuck

his head out of the window, Sam parks the car and they both get out, I get out with the help of Dean, his reward is a kiss,

" I think it's probably best to just leave The Colonel in the car." Sam said as Joanna was kicking up another storm, I lean on the car, to

rest,

" Excuse me?" Dean asked as he stared at his brother,

" Well, all the windows are open." Sam replied as Dean crossed his arms,

" You think we like that?" Dean asked in a very serious tone.

" We?" Sam and I asked in unison,

" You think because the windows are open that that's some sort of a treat, huh? No, the dog's coming in." Dean told his brother, he brings

the dog out, but his eyes wonder to a poodle, he was looking smitten, I take Dean's chin and focus it towards me,

 " Hey eyes here" I growled humanly, Dean was giving me this stupid look,

" I gotta sit down" I told him, he placed a hand on my belly,

" Why don't we get you to the motel?" Dean suggested as the Colonel sat in front of me.

" Thank you" I replied as I rubbed my eyes, I waited for Sam and Dean to finish in the shelter, they dropped me off at the motel,

" Geez Baby girl, why are you being so active?" I asked as she kicked me hard,

" Remind me to ground you for that" I said as I turned over and fell asleep. I woke up to Dean rubbing my belly,

" Mmm, all normal?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" All Deano baby" He grinned before kissing me,

" Down boy" I chuckled as he sighed.

" I do feel in the mood for some" Dean's voice was husky, oh god,

" Doggy Style" Dean whispered as I sat up,

" You are a horn dog" I chuckled as he placed his forehead against mine, his eyes staring into my dusk blue ones,

" But I'm your horn dog" He grinned as I smiled, I cupped the back of his neck and kissed him, his lips felt pleasant against mine

own.

" I think I need some sleep" I yawned as Dean got undressed and so did I, we got under the covers, Dean wrapped an arm over the covers

and onto my belly,

" Love you Dean" I told him as he kissed my neck and rested his cheek on my head,

" I love you both" He replied before I fell asleep.


End file.
